


It's a Match

by sapphicbitxh



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, and a little smut, happy ending for damie, just fluff, no ghosts, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbitxh/pseuds/sapphicbitxh
Summary: Dani has been working at Bly Manor for over a month and almost everything is perfect. Except for the gardener who seems to hate her. Dani decides to try tinder. This is a modern AU and there is no ghosts and only happiness :)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, damie - Relationship, implied hannah and owen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Dani had been working at Bly Manor for over a month and finally felt that she had found someplace where she belonged. She loved Miles and Flora and their silly quirks and she was happy to be back in an educator role. She loved talking with Hannah and Owen and the growing friendship that she had with them. Everything felt perfect. Well almost everything.  
There was only one minor problem, the gardener. In the month that Dani had been working at Bly Manor Jamie had barely said five words to her. She seemed to avoid Dani and no matter what attempts Dani made to be friendly Jamie always brushed her off. Finally Dani asked Hannah about it.

  
“Don’t worry about it, love. That's just how Jamie is. She takes some warming up.”

  
Even with Hannah’s reassurance Dani didn’t feel so sure. She didn’t like the tension she felt whenever Jamie and her were in a room together and she didn’t understand why Jamie wouldn’t even give her a chance. Normally Dani wasn’t so bothered by people not liking her but something about Jamie was different. Dani often caught herself drifting into a daydream where she imagined running her hands through Jamie’s curly brown hair and looking deeply into Jamie’s eyes. Dani had always known that she had feelings towards women. Even when she was with her childhood sweetheart, Eddie, she felt like something was off. She always found herself looking at women and fantasizing about kissing them or holding their hand. Dani thought that she could possibly be bisexual and that she could stay with Eddie and live out the life that they had planned, but eventually Dani realized she wasn’t happy with Eddie and she didn’t want to pretend anymore. Dani realized that she was gay and she told Eddie. He was not supportive and told Dani that she had no clue what she was talking about. That's when Dani decided that she needed a change and moved to England.

  
Dani had just finished morning lessons with Flora and Miles and they all made their way into the kitchen for lunch. As Dani walked in she noticed Jamie sitting at the table eating her lunch and scrolling on her phone. Flora sat in the seat next to Jamie and looked at her phone.

  
“Jamie what are you looking at?”

  
“Just scrolling. How were your morning lessons?” Jamie asked Flora while putting her phone face down on the table.

  
“They were good! Ms. Clayton is teaching me about fractions and she said I am very good at them. Right Ms. Clayton?” Flora asked looking over at Dani.

  
“Yes! You are doing so well at fractions, Flora. I couldn’t be prouder.” Dani said smiling. Then Jamie’s phone went off. A familiar distinct notification sound that Dani couldn’t quite place. Jamie immediately picked up her phone and turned it onto silent. As she was flipping her phone over, Dani saw a notification from Tinder.

  
Dani had tried Tinder when she first moved to London and had no luck. She went on a few dates with different women but they had all been complete failures. She hadn’t even made it to first base. Dani wondered if Jamie was having more luck than she did. Dani also couldn’t help but wonder what Jamie’s type was. Just as Dani was getting lost in a daydream of Jamie’s dating life, Jamie got up from the table and set her dishes in the sink.

  
“Well, I've got to be getting back to the garden. Always lovely to see you Flora. Miles, behave yourself. Dani, let me know if these two cause you any trouble. There are always weeds that need picking.” Jamie said with a wink. Dani felt herself blush. It was an innocent tease, but the wink caused Dani’s heart to flutter.

  
“Ms. Clayton, why are your cheeks so red?” Flora asked, reaching her hands up to touch Dani’s cheeks.

  
“It’s called blushing, Flora.” Miles explained. Dani instantly felt her cheeks grow even redder when Jamie started laughing.

  
“They are getting redder. Are you okay, Ms. Clayton? Why are you blushing so much?” Flora innocently asked.

  
“I think I make Ms. Clayton nervous Flora.” Jamie said grinning, grabbing her jacket off of the back of her chair. Before Dani could come up with a coherent response Jamie had already left the room. Miles and Flora went back to eating their lunch but Dani was suddenly full. Had Jamie been flirting with her? She had been mainly ignoring Dani since she arrived but the interaction almost felt flirty. Or Dani was just so desperate and lonely that any sort of interaction was starting to feel flirty. Dani grabbed her phone out of her pocket and opened up the app store. Jamie had the right idea, Dani needed to put herself back out there so that she doesn’t make anything awkward at her job. She re-downloaded Tinder onto her phone and updated her profile with new pictures and a new bio. Dani put her phone away and helped Miles and Flora clean up the kitchen and then went back into the classroom.

  
That night after the children went to bed, Dani went into her room and laid on her bed and pulled out her phone. She opened the Tinder app and started swiping through women in her area. After fifteen minutes of ending swiping left on women she couldn’t even imagine having a one night stand with, Dani was ready to call it quits. She had felt satisfied that she had put herself out there and that she had tried. She was about to put her phone away when she saw a familiar face on her screen. Dani almost couldn’t believe it, it was Jamie. She had been right about her. Dani stared at Jamie’s photo and smiled. In the picture Jamie was holding up a plant and was grinning. Dani clicked into her profile and saw that Jamie identified as a gay woman and her passions included gardening, feminism, and shitty tv. At the bottom of Jamie’s profile she had her Spotify linked and her top artists were Blondie, Lana Del Rey, and Taylor Swift. Dani giggled to herself, she hadn’t pictured Jamie as a Swiftie. Dani didn’t know what to do. She wanted to swipe right and see if they would match but she also didn’t want to face rejection if Jamie hadn’t swiped right on her. Dani closed the app and put her phone down. She decided she was too tired to deal with it and would decide in the morning.

  
The next day dragged on as Dani contemplated what to do about the Jamie situation. Would Jamie even like her in that way? She had been so cold and distant almost her entire stay at Bly Manor. But there had been the maybe flirty incident the day before. Dani was once again lost in her thoughts when Miles got her attention to tell her it was lunch time. Just like the day before, Jamie was sitting at the table on her phone when Dani and the children walked in.

  
“Hey there gremlins.” Jamie said while smirking at the kids.

  
“Hey we’re not gremlins, we are very good children!” Flora exclaimed. Jamie looked over to Dani.

  
“I don’t know about that. Poppins, what do you think?” Dani’s heart skipped a beat. Jamie was smirking at her expectedly.

  
“Poppins?” Dani asked shyly.

  
“Yeah, everyone’s got to have a nickname.” Jamie said getting up from the table.

  
“Then what's yours?” Dani asked looking into Jamie’s eyes.

  
“Whatever you want it to be, Poppins.” Jamie said with a wink as she walked to the sink to clean her dishes. Dani bit down on her lip and felt her face flush.

  
“Jamie, you made Ms. Clayton blush again!” Flora said giggling. “Ms. Clayton, why does Jamie make you so nervous?”

  
“Yes, Ms. Clayton, why do I make you so nervous?” Jamie said, smirking.

  
“I-I guess-” Dani started, but Jamie interrupted her.

  
“It’s alright Poppins, I'm just joking with ya” Jamie said before she grabbed her jacket and phone and walked out of the room.

  
The afternoon continued on and finally the school day came to an end. Dani sent the kids off to entertain themselves before dinner and she went into her room to relax. After laying in bed and listening to music for a while Dani pulled Tinder up on her phone. She stared at Jamie’s face for a minute and finally thought to herself ‘fuck it’ and she swiped right. Dani felt instantly relieved when the ‘it’s a match!’ picture showed up on her phone. Dani felt herself giggling with joy but then felt a sudden wave of nervousness. She hadn’t thought this far ahead. Now Jamie knows that Dani is interested. But that also means Jamie is interested in Dani. She smiled to herself with that thought but then immediately started overthinking. What if Jamie only wanted a one night stand? What if she was just joking and didn’t actually like Dani? A million worst case scenarios started rushing through Dani’s head. Dani wondered if she should message her but then ended up staring at the screen at a loss of what to say. Then she heard a knock at her door.

  
“Ms. Clayton dinner is ready.” Miles said through the door.

  
“Okay, i’m coming!” Dani shouted to Miles. She closed the app on her phone and felt relieved that Jamie had already left for the day and she wouldn’t have to deal with seeing her until tomorrow.

  
Dani walked downstairs into the dining room where everyone was already seated. She was about to ask what was for dinner when she saw Jamie smirking at her.

  
“Hey Poppins, it’s nice of you to join us.” Jamie said to her. Dani was speechless.

  
“Jamie, what are you doing here? I thought you usually leave before dinner?” Dani asked sheepishly.

  
“There’s a pretty bad storm headed this way so Owen and I are staying the night. Is that alright Poppins?”

  
“Oh yes! I mean I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to imply I didn’t want you here, I was just surprised to see you.” Dani admitted. Hannah and Owen exchanged confused looks.

  
“Poppins? I didn’t realize you and Dani had become so close.” Hannah said to Jamie.

  
“Oh yes Hannah, I have a feeling Dani and I are going to be very close.” Jamie said, winking to Dani.

  
“Oh good! See I told you Dani, Jamie just takes some warming up.” Dani felt her cheeks get hot.

  
“You were asking about me, Poppins?”

  
“Oh she just wanted to know if you were so cold to everyone. I reassured her that it was nothing personal and that you didn’t hate her.” Hannah said while scooping food onto the children’s plates. Jamie smirked.

  
“I’m so happy we are having a sleepover! Can we stay up all night?” Flora asked.

  
“Of course not Flora. It’s a school night.” Dani said, happy for the change in subject. Flora pouted.

  
The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. With the exception of Dani and Jamie catching each other staring every five minutes. After dinner Dani got the kids ready for bed. When she finally got Flora to settle down into bed Dani started making her way to her own room when she ran into Jamie.

  
“Hey Poppins, I was just about to go make some tea. You wanna join?”

  
“Uh sure, thanks.” Dani followed Jamie down to the kitchen and looked around. “Where is Hannah and Owen?”

  
“Oh they are off somewhere in their own little world, i'm sure.” Jamie said, winking.

  
“You know you gotta stop doing that.” Dani said.

  
“Doing what, Poppins?”

  
“Winking at me.”

  
“Oh i’m sorry I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jamie said looking down. Dani instantly regretted her words.

  
“No! I didn’t mean like that, it’s just hard to breathe when you do it.” Dani said, feeling her cheeks flushing again. She was surprised to look up and see Jamie blushing too. “Jamie, are you blushing?” Dani asked, smiling.

  
“Oh shut it, Poppins.” Jamie said playfully swatting at Dani. Jamie handed Dani a cup of tea and Dani took it holding it up to her mouth and gently blowing on it. “So you wanna talk about the elephant in the room?” Jamie asked looking into Dani’s eyes.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dani responded playfully.

  
“I’m serious Dani. I don’t want to be getting my hopes up for something that you might not mean.” Dani was speechless. Although she knew Jamie had swiped right on her, it was still shocking to hear Jamie say she was interested out loud.

  
“I do mean it Jamie.” Dani whispered. Jamie sat her mug down and Dani did the same. Jamie slowly walked towards Dani and cupped her face with her hands. She then gently started to stroke Dani’s face with her thumbs. Dani already felt breathless. They hadn’t even kissed yet and she already felt more than she ever did with Eddie. Slowly, Jamie leaned in and kissed Dani. At first it was soft and light but it made Dani feel weak in the knees. Then slowly it became more passionate. Dani could feel Jamie’s tongue licking at her bottom lip and Dani opened her mouth to let her in. They started to walk backwards until Dani was against the kitchen island. Jamie lifted her up and sat her down on the counter as they continued to kiss. Dani felt an intense need between her legs that she had never felt before. She was so turned on and wanted nothing more but to get Jamie closer to her. Dani wrapped her legs around Jamie and made no effort to hide the fact that she was grinding against her. Dani softly moaned into Jamie’s mouth.

  
“Fuck Dani” Jamie said as they broke apart. Dani immediately missed the feeling of Jamie’s lips against hers. Just as she was about to lean back in they heard Hannah's voice down the hall. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” Jamie said breathless. Dani nodded and then grabbed Jamie’s hand and led her to her bedroom. Dani locked the door behind them and suddenly felt awkward. Jamie was sitting on the edge of Dani’s bed and Dani walked over and sat next to her.

  
“I’ve never done this with a woman before.” Dani said quietly while looking down at the floor.

  
“Dani, Listen to me. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. We have time.” Jamie said smiling softly at Dani.

  
“I want to. I’m just scared I won’t be able to make you feel as good as you’re making me feel.” Dani said looking into Jamie’s eyes.

  
“Dani, trust me. You’re already making me feel so good.” Jamie grabbed Dani’s hand and slid it down the front of her pants so that Dani could feel how wet she already was. Dani squeezed her legs together in anticipation. She took her hand out of Jamie’s pants and started kissing her again. They both fell back on the bed and Jamie got on top of Dani and started humping her leg as they kissed. The pressure was driving Dani wild as she thrashed her hips upward to meet Jamie’s. Dani felt herself going wild with the need to get Jamie as close as possible. She felt Jamie’s hands go up her shirt and she moaned when Jamie’s hands made contact with her nipples through her bra. Dani broke the kiss to take off her sweater. She could feel Jamie’s eyes on her as she unclipped her bra and slowly took it off. She watched as Jamie’s licked her lips while slowly making her way to her breasts. Dani moaned loudly when Jamie finally took her nipple in her mouth. Dani held Jamie’s head against her breast as she sucked on her nipple. Dani reached for Jamie’s shirt and removed it to find that she was not wearing a bra. Dani took her breasts in her hands and slowly rubbed them, mesmerized by Jamie’s moans. Jamie pulled Dani’s mouth back up to hers and they resumed kissing as their breasts pressed together.

  
Dani felt Jamie’s hands go to her waist and start fumbling with the buttons on her jeans. Finally, Dani’s jeans were undone and she kicked them off and was left only with her underwear. Jamie grabbed onto Dani’s underwear and looked up to Dani for approval. Dani nodded quickly, desperate to get as close to Jamie as possible. Finally Dani’s underwear came off and she could feel Jamie’s heavy breathing on her pussy and it drove her wild.

  
“Jamie, please.” Dani practically begged. Finally she felt Jamie’s mouth against her. She moaned loudly as Jamie’s tongue started licking at her clit. Dani had never felt this much pleasure before in her life and she knew that she would not last long. Dani could feel her orgasm building as Jamie continued to suck on her clit. Dani finally went over the edge when Jamie inserted a finger inside of her.

  
“I’m cumming Jamie” Dani yelled out as she orgasmed. Jamie continued to lick Dani as her orgasm died down. Dani laid on the bed trying to control her breathing and Jamie laid down next to Dani.

  
“Poppins, that was so fucking hot” Jamie said. Dani kissed her and could taste herself on Jamie’s tongue but she didn’t care. Dani could feel Jamie humping her leg and started to tug on Jamie’s underwear. “Dani, you don’t have to.”

  
“I want to.” Dani said as she pulled Jamie’s underwear off. Dani felt nervous as she got closer to Jamie’s pussy. Jamie had made her feel so good and she was scared she couldn’t do the same.

  
“Dani, please. I’m already so close.” Jamie practically whined. Dani stuck out her tongue and gently ran it against Jamie’s slit. Jamie moaned in pleasure. Dani used her hands to open Jamie’s pussy and started to slowly lick at Jamie’s clit. Jamie started thrashing around like crazy as Dani continued to lick. Finally Dani fell into a rhythm. She stuck her finger inside Jamie just like she had done to her and Jamie started moaning her name. Dani inserted another finger as she sucked on Jamie's swollen clit and after a few minutes Jamie yelled out.

  
“Fuck, Dani i’m cumming.” Dani continued to work her clit as Jamie came in her mouth. After Jamie finished Dani crawled back up to lay beside Jamie. “Poppins, that was fucking amazing.” Dani giggled and softly kissed Jamie’s neck.

  
“This isn’t a one time thing, right?” Dani asked quietly.

  
“No, Poppins. I think there’s something real here.” Dani smiled. Now everything felt perfect.


	2. It's a Match

Dani was usually a restless sleeper, constantly moving and waking up during the night. But that night Dani slept peacefully. When she woke up in the morning she questioned if the night before had been a dream. That was until she rolled over to find Jamie facing her as she slept. Dani smiled to herself and pressed a kiss onto Jamie’s forehead. 

“I don’t mind waking up to that.” Jamie said as she opened her eyes to look at Dani.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Dani said while opening her arms for Jamie to snuggle into. Jamie happily obliged and melted into Dani’s embrace. They laid together in a comfortable silence until Dani’s stomach growled loudly.

“You hungry Poppins?” Jamie said as she chuckled.

“Yes, but I don’t wanna get up.”

“We have plenty of time for this, but right now let's go get you something to eat.” Jamie said as she got up. Dani followed her lead and sat up as well but then realized she was still naked from the night before. Feeling self conscious, Dani crossed her arms over her chest as she scanned the room for something to throw on. Jamie noticed this and walked over and crouched down to Dani’s level on the bed. “Nothing to be ashamed of Poppins, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Dani blushed.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just not dark anymore and I-”

“Dani, I think you are beautiful.” Dani blushed deeper as Jamie moved Dani’s arms from her chest and gently kissed each of her breasts. Then Jamie picked up her flannel from the night before off of the ground and handed it to Dani to put on. Once they were both dressed, they headed down for breakfast. 

Hannah and Owen were already in the kitchen drinking tea when Jamie and Dani walked in. Jamie poured tea into two mugs and handed one of them to Dani. They all drank in silence for a few minutes until Hannah spoke.

“So I noticed you didn’t sleep in the guest room I had made up for you.” Hannah said to Jamie as she smiled. Dani choked on her tea when she realized the implication of Hannah’s words. Jamie laughed as Dani coughed, knowing that she had realized that Hannah and Owen knew they had spent the night together.

“Yeah, it was a pretty cold night so I decided to let Poppins keep me warm.” Jamie winked at Dani and she blushed at Jamie’s bluntness.

“I had a feeling this would happen.” Dani smiled a little as Jamie put her arm around her shoulder. Hannah continued on, “Well, I am happy for you two.”

“Thanks Hannah,” Dani said as she continued to sip her tea. Owen pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Hannah money. Dani looked confused but Jamie immediately picked up on what was happening.

“You made a bet on us?” Jamie asked, looking at Hannah. Owen laughed as Hannah began to speak,

“Yes, I’m sorry love. We made the bet on Dani’s first day when you walked past her without introducing yourself. I knew from that moment that you were attracted to her.”

“Hannah, it’s called gay panic for christ’s sake!” Jamie explained as Dani laughed.

“I told Owen about my suspicions and he didn’t believe me so we made the bet. I offered to let Owen back out when Dani started asking about you but you know men, they never know when to quit.” Owen started laughing and said,

“I should have bowed out then. I thought that maybe Dani just was looking to be friends.” All the women started to laugh.

“I saw the puppy dog look on Dani’s face every time Jamie entered the room and I knew I had it in the bag.” Hannah said while still laughing. As all the adults were laughing about Jamie and Dani’s obvious attraction to each other Miles and Flora walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning everyone.” Miles said as he got out a bowl and poured his cereal. Everyone greeted the children and started eating breakfast when Dani noticed Flora staring at her.

“What’s up Flora?” Dani asked.

“Ms. Clayton, why are you wearing Jamie’s shirt?” Flora asked, confused. Dani immediately started blushing. “You’re blushing again. Did I make you nervous?” Jamie burst out laughing.

“Uh I- I” Dani struggled to come up with an explanation.

“Do you have a sleepover without me?” Flora asked, looking offended. Jamie laughed and started to speak.

“Yes Flora, but we promise to have one with you soon.” Flora smiled widely and started talking about all the fun things that they would do at their sleepover. Dani smiled at Jamie and Jamie reached down and squeezed Dani’s hand. 

Dani had finally found her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and for reading!! :)
> 
> twitter: makayla383

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction since I was a teenager. Hopefully it isn't too shitty? I proof read this more times than I ever have for homework. This is my first time using a03 so i’m still trying to figure out the formatting. I’m thinking about writing a part 2? Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> twitter: makayla383


End file.
